Hollywood Undead Songfics
by AwokenMonster
Summary: A story behind every Hollywood Undead song. I don't own the songs & I'm warning you for the bromance inside. It might contain slashpairings too. M rated for swearing & possible mature themes
1. City

**Author's Note (Awoken): I'll be doing these short songfics and the order was decided by hitting shuffle. I don't own these guys or their music**

**Warning: this is kinda bromancy so if you're not into that kind of shit, I politely ask you to leave my page**

**If you don't know the song, here's the chorus:**

**Let's watch this city burn**

**From the skylines on top of the world**

**Till there's nothing left of her**

**Let's watch this city burn the world**

* * *

Everyone has their favorite spot where they'd like to be alone. Whether that is your own bedroom or the roof, it doesn't matter. It is a place where you're able to hide away from the world. A place that is your own. No one can hurt you're there. It's a safe spot. A place you can call your home when your own house suddenly doesn't feel safe anymore. J-Dog personally liked a certain cliff. The cliff leaned against a mountain and had a breathtaking view over the skyline of Los Angeles. He loved to sit on the edge, let his feet dangle and just watch the city.

Sometimes he looked down just to see how high he was in the sky. It made him feel better every time, though it was nothing compared to the beautiful sight over the city.

He enjoyed the view, but tonight it didn't seem as satisfying as usual. He could hear a faint scream of a lady in mistress but no one would save her. No one would come to her rescue because the whole world was so rotten. If it wasn't serious enough, the police wouldn't even look at it. He hated it. Sometimes he just wanted to set the city on fire, just to get the attention and show everyone how rotten the world had become. Though he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get away with arson. Sometimes he just wished he could be like everyone else and pretend it was all okay.

Everyone else was just fine with dealing with their own problems and moving on with their lives after those battles had been won. J-Dog wasn't. After all of his own battles, he still wanted to make a difference. He wanted to be able to have so much power he could save the world from the corruption. He was long lost into those thoughts, not even realizing what was happening around him anymore.

He didn't even realize someone was standing about 10 feet behind him. The wind rustled through the leaves and grass. J-Dog closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft breeze in his face. The night had fallen quickly so you could barely make out his figure on the edge of the cliff. His silhouette didn't escape Johnny 3 Tears' eyes.

"Enjoying the view?"

J-Dog jumped slightly startled and looked over his shoulder at his childhood friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same", Johnny shot back, closing the distance between them. He dropped down next to his friend on the cliff and sighed. He leaned his elbows on his knees and lowered his head.

"I come here when I wanna be alone", J-Dog hinted, glaring at Johnny.

"Me too", Johnny smiled sadly, looking up at the beautiful skyline of Los Angeles.

J-Dog shut his mouth and leaned backwards, holding his arms out for support. "What's bothering your mind?"

"Just about every insecurity in my life", Johnny snorted, shaking his head slightly. He looked back at J-Dog to silently return his question. J-Dog just shrugged. "I just hate the world sometimes. Everyone pretends it's all fine while people die too soon each day."

Johnny made a pained sound and straightened his back. "You can't think like that, Jay."

His friend shrugged and lowered his head. "Everything is just so fucked up. While children are fighting for their lives, we're having a fight with Deuce through interviews!"

Johnny wrapped an arm around J-Dog's shoulders and slowly rubbed a spot between his shoulder and neck. "Are you still thinking about that douche?"

"He used to be my best friend, Johnny. Of course I still think about it. I'll carry it with me for the rest of my life", J-Dog whispered, leaning into his buddy.

Johnny half-hugged him. "I know, but it's his own fault. You shouldn't be pondering anymore. Just look at the bright things in this world and you'll forget about the bad things."

"What bright things?" J-Dog mocked while he softly shuddered because of the cold air. Johnny had been smart enough to put a jacket on before coming out there, but J-Dog hadn't thought that far. "Let's see. There are many bright things. The sun always comes back to chase the darkness away. You've got five wonderful friends ready to comfort you whenever you grieve over the loss of a sixth friend. The usual bright things. Do you know what keeps me upright?"

J-Dog cocked his head. "What?"

"I have a little kid running around. It's my own blood and flesh. I have to remain a big boy if I want a nice future for her", the blue masked member answered. He pulled J-Dog closer against him to warm him a little. "You should really see things in a positive light."

"I still don't see it", his friend replied, looking down at his feet.

Johnny smiled and lowered his hand to the other's waist. "Whenever something bad happens, something good happens in return. A woman gets raped in a dark alley, but on the other side of the world a woman is reunited with her baby. While some guy kidnaps a girl, a doctor has found a cure for a certain disease. Positive and negative balance each other. If it wasn't like that, the world would just fade away. A perfect world is a world without dreams, because you can only dream when a nightmare exists. If there is no bad, there is no good. Both are needed to make a unique world we would want to live in. You see a homeless person? Somewhere else a homeless guy has finally found a place to live. It's all about balance, Jay."

He looked down at his friend, only to find him with closed eyes leaning against him. He snuggled closer into the warmth and mumbled in his sleep. "Bright…things…"

Johnny chuckled and caressed his back. "Yes, bright things. Sleep tight, my friend."

They didn't have to set the city on fire to prove their point. All they had to do to make the bad things fade, was think about the positive things. There were more good things in this world than there was bad. There would always be more good than bad because the day it would turn around, the good things would be even more precious. They had to hold the good things close to their hearts. Good things like the fame they had, the love of fans and most of all, they had each other. Things always get better with your best friends around and Johnny felt invincible with the five others around him. J-Dog should feel that way too, he only didn't realize it yet.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! NO HATE and NO FLAME!**


	2. Another Way Out

**Author's Note (Awoken): This one pretty much sucks, but it's all I could come up with.**

**Warning: Bromancy. There's no slash unless you see it that way. Personally I'm a fan of Charlie Scene x Danny but that's just me. No hate, No flame. If you're not into these kind of things, you shouldn't even have clicked on this story. As a fellow author once put it "I'm just that weird gal in the fandom" (Though you should replace 'gal' with 'boy')**

**Lyrics of Another Way Out:**

**You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you**

**When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do**

**There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you**

**I wish there was another way out for you**

* * *

The bus was a total mess. The carpet was all wet and covered in confetti. Some utensils which belonged in a drawer, lay around on the floor. There was a very good reason for that. The boys aboard the bus had gotten really bored out of their minds. Who? The members of Hollywood Undead. Not all of the members were a part of this mess though. Danny had yet to return from a quick visit to his house.

While they were awaiting his arrival they had gotten really bored and thought of a nice game. They split into teams. Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene formed a team while Johnny 3 Tears and J-Dog were in a team. Funny Man was still a little fuzzy because of the night before. He'd been completely wasted so now he was experiencing the hangover. The others made him the deciding vote of their game. They were having a prank contest. Each pulling worse pranks every time they'd gotten the chance.

At first it was all fun and games. Charlie had put tape all over the door to their bunks so when J-Dog walked out, he got stuck in all of the tape and fell to the floor. Johnny had been walking behind him and gave both devils who were responsible for this, a death glare. A glare which promised some sweet revenge. The jokes had been going on for a few hours now. Johnny had taken revenge with a confetti canon shooting right in Da Kurlzz' face.

The team that was currently winning, was Team J-Dog because Da Kurlzz accidentally scared the shit out of Funny Man with one of his creepiest Halloween masks laying around. One of their ground rules was 'do not prank the judge or you will lose a point." So Team Charlie had lost one point, leaving them dangling behind the other team. Though it wouldn't last long.

It was evening when Charlie came up with the idea. The prank was so old and so many times pulled that it might just work out for them. It was a classic prank. "It'll be priceless", Charlie said with sparkling eyes. Da Kurlzz chuckled, still thinking it was their worst idea ever.

J-Dog walked into the room. He had just woken up from his nap and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm gonna go to Del Taco with Johnny, wanna come?" he groggily asked.

Charlie was about to get up and go with them when he was reminded of their joke. "No, we'll stay here", he answered dryly, earning a suspicious look from J-Dog. "You're actually saying 'no' to Del Taco? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry", Charlie replied, leaning backwards in his chair.

J-Dog shook his head confused, leaving the bus with Johnny. Perfect timing for them to set up their idea. Da Kurlzz got into the bathroom, looking for a bucket.

When he found one big enough, he filled it with ice cold water and put some ice cubes in it. He ran back to Charlie and handed him the bucket. Charlie placed it on the ledge above the door, wrapping a string around it and connecting the piece of rope with the doorknob. "If we're lucky, both guys get covered in ice water", Da Kurlzz chuckled.

"Where's Funny Man? We don't want to lose another point", Charlie questioned.

Da Kurlzz looked around, walking towards the back to see if he was in his bunk. Funny Man was asleep and snoring slightly. While Da Kurlzz was watching Funny Man he heard a shrill scream coming from the other part. He laughed, knowing someone had opened the door and gotten the ice water all over them. He went to see who the unlucky bastard was, but froze when he saw it.

The one who had gotten the icy water all over him, pulled the bucket off his head and gave Charlie a murderous glare. It wasn't J-Dog and it certainly wasn't Johnny. Danny was the unlucky bastard who finally reached the bus after visiting his family. He had walked a long while and it was cold outside so he just couldn't wait to get into the warm bus and relax. He didn't expect to get covered in ice cold water. Da Kurlzz held back his laughter and scanned a soaked Danny. "Man, you must be pretty pissed at Charlie for doing that", he commented, earning a glare from his friend. If there was one thing Kurlzz knew, it was to stay away from Danny's bad side. Never get on his black list. Since Charlie would never ever be on Danny's blacklist, he thought it would be okay to put all of the blame on him for this once. His best friend would understand, right? Maybe not now, but soon he would understand why he had betrayed him.

Danny pointed his scowl at Charlie. "You better run, bitch!"

"Oh fuck", Charlie yelped, running for it past Danny.

Danny dashed after him outside, ready to murder him and feeling the warmth slightly return as he chased the little devil. Da Kurlzz couldn't stop laughing at Charlie's frightened face and gripped his sides. J-Dog joined him and got a strange glance from the drummer. "When did you get back?"

"I knew something was up because Charlie refused Del Taco. On our way home we encountered Danny, making him get in first", J-Dog chuckled, getting a confirming nod from Johnny.

Kurlzz widened his eyes and started clapping. "That is just priceless. The two of you definitely win this round."

"Shouldn't we help Charlie? It looks like Danny is going to kill him", Johnny piped up, pointing at the two of them. Charlie was already starting to get tired while Danny still ran at full speed. The bandana vocalist hated his bad condition and his lack of practicing sports right now.

J-Dog took a good look at them and shook his head. "No way. If we interrupt, Danny will kill us. I wish there was another way out for Charlie."

Johnny chuckled and started singing the beginning of their song _Another Way Out. _Both other men laughed along while Charlie was running for his life. After 30 minutes he finally gave in. Panting, he came to a halt and held his hand up to Danny. "Danny. Please… Spare me."

Danny patted his back and laughed. "I think I've punished you enough by making you run like that."

"Oh thank God", Charlie sighed relieved while he tried to catch his breath.

Danny rolled his eyes and tugged the other along inside the bus. Funny Man was awake and only just heard the story from Johnny. "Oh man, why wasn't I awake to see that?!" he laughed. J-Dog was seated next to Da Kurlzz on the couch, greeting them as they got inside. "So it's solved?"

Charlie nodded. "I'm getting away with it!" he cheered while Danny was standing right behind him. Danny shook his head and made a hand signal to show the others he was still going to take revenge, but when Charlie turned to him, he just smiled happily. His sweet smile gained a hug from his fellow bandmate. The others weren't surprised by that. They all had their hugging moments and Charlie was no exception. When he let go, Danny turned his back to them. "I'll go take a shower. Those ice cubes slid down my back into my pants!"

"Good to know!" Funny Man called, thrusting his freshly opened can of beer in the air.

Charlie flopped down on the couch. "I'm so happy I can finally sit! Running is really tiring."

"Watching your back must be too. I'd be careful, Charlie", Johnny winked, sipping his own bottle of beer. Charlie froze and turned to his blue masked bandmate. "What do you mean?"

"By telling you he won't attack, he makes you drop your guard", J-Dog answered before his friend could. It made the main rapper shudder. "Danny isn't like that! He's the silent, sweet and caring one."

"Have you seen him on stage? That guy's got some fire inside", Da Kurlzz said, nudging his best friend slightly to scare him.

"Shut up!" Charlie whined and the others laughed.

When Danny returned from the shower, he sat down next to his soon-to-be-victim and leaned lightly against him. "Today sure was tiring."

"Yeah, how was everything at home?" J-Dog asked.

"Fine. Louie was happy to see me", he smiled at the memory of his cute dog's wriggling tail. The rest of the evening was filled with shits and giggles. A cozy night for once because the night before they'd already spent their time clubbing. Around midnight they had their last laughs, feeling tired and ready to get in their berths. Though Charlie was stuck and wasn't able to stand up. Throughout the night Danny had been leaning more and more to his side until he was leaning with his back against the other's side. What's the problem then? Danny was sound asleep and softly mumbling things in his sleep. Da Kurlzz was ready to wake Danny, but Charlie held him back. "Don't wake the guy. He deserves some sleep."

Da Kurlzz shrugged, switching the light off and getting in his own bunk while Charlie would sleep on the couch with a tired lead singer against him. The main rapper sighed and put an arm around Danny. He kind of deserved this after letting the bucket fall on top of an innocent victim. Da Kurlzz deserved punishment too because he was part of the plan, but he didn't come up with the idea. So Charlie Scene settled himself against the couch and closed his eyes. In the dark Danny opened one eye and smiled smugly. His revenge was sweet, yet sneaky. He sighed and snuggled into Charlie's side. Yet another day for the members of Hollywood Undead.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel**


	3. Coming Back Down

**Author's Note (Awoken): I've had this story on my mind for a while and I considered making it a multi-chaptered story. This is kind of bromancy or even slash if you'd like to see it that way. Enjoy The Story**

**As For The Review:**

**Bloodspinat: Thank you! I'm honored you like my writing style even though I'm only a temporary replacement for Monster. Don't worry though, I'll still write chapters when he gets back but he's still the main author on here. Enjoy The Story**

The lyrics for Coming Back Down:  


**I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out  
Since you've been away  
I'm just a face in the crowd  
Someday someday  
I know you're coming back down**

* * *

The first thing he thought when he saw his best friend stumble, was "SAVE HIM!"

A nice day out with the six of them. It was supposed to be a nice day out with the six members of Hollywood Undead. Just a nice day. As they were crossing a bridge, it was all fun and games to pretend to pull one of them over the edge. The bridge was about a hundred feet away from the water surface. It was a common place for suicides, but that didn't scare the boys. They weren't feeling like jumping anyway. Charlie Scene wrapped his arms around Da Kurlzz, dragging him backwards with him to 'try' and throw him off the bridge. His friend laughed and struggle out of the grip. He succeeded, making his best friend stumble backwards.

The whole scene went into slow motion. Charlie stumbled backwards, flailing his arms around. The other four suddenly heard him scream and turned back to see what was going on. Da Kurlzz froze. He didn't think. He didn't know what to do when Charlie fell over the edge. All he did, was reach out with his hand and scream "Charlie!"

Da Kurlzz ran to the railing and looked down, just in time to see his best friend hit the water surface harshly. He ran towards the end of the bridge and down the stairs to jump into the water and get Charlie out of there. He would drown! He pulled him out of the water and lied him down on the grass. He was unconscious. Suddenly the slow motion went fast forward. Angry screams and sobs turned into sad sobs as the other four tried to comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault. Da Kurlzz didn't believe them. He was the one who made Charlie stumble. The ambulance arrived and brought Charlie to the hospital. All five of them rushed there and quickly sprinted towards the room they're best friend was lying in. Da Kurlzz wanted to get in first, but the doctor told him to wait outside as they were still tending to his injuries because of the harsh fall. Falling from such height onto water was like falling onto concrete. When he was about to get angry with the doctor, Danny pulled him back. "Dude, don't."

"I need to see Charlie. I need to make sure he's okay!" Da Kurlzz complained, his voice breaking and tears filling his eyes. Danny pulled the taller one in his arms and hushed him, whispering sweet things about how everything would turn out fine. Johnny 3 Tears rubbed his back reassuringly, helping Danny in comforting. There were no chairs in front of the door so the five of them sat down against the opposite wall. Da Kurlzz was sitting in the middle and leaning his head on J-Dog's shoulder. He was tired from worrying over his best friend. He needed to see him. He just didn't complain anymore because he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. The others would just feel worse about it. He couldn't pretend like he was the only one who was deeply concerned; the others were as well.

Soon the doctor walked up to them. "Jordon Terrell's friends, I suppose?"

"Yeah", Funny Man answered for them while they got on their feet.

The doctor opened the door for them. "He slipped into a coma as we were examining him. He's got a few broken ribs. We can't assure his recovery."

Da Kurlzz covered his mouth and nose in hands and softly cried. J-Dog wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him against his chest. "It's going to be just fine. Don't worry."

One by one they entered the hospital room and took a seat. Da Kurlzz took the chair closest to Charlie. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. He rested his own hand on the other's and smiled sadly. "I know you're coming back down."

Danny took a seat on the other side of the bed while Johnny took the last seat by the window. Funny Man didn't know where to sit so he sat down on Johnny's lap, not giving a flying shit what he thought about that. J-Dog awkwardly walked around the room because he didn't have a seat. Eventually Danny offered his seat and just took place on the other's lap. Who cared? They didn't.

Hours passed and Charlie didn't even stir. He was connected to a heart monitor which slowly beeped. The first ones to go were Funny Man and Johnny. They would come back the next morning. Next J-Dog left, also promising his return the next morning. Danny and Da Kurlzz remained behind with their friend. The drummer hadn't said a word to anyone else since he joined Charlie's side.

"This isn't only because you feel guilty, right?" Danny softly asked.

Da Kurlzz snapped his eyes up. "Why do you think so?"

"He's your best friend. You're afraid to lose him."

"So what if I am?"

"It's not a bad thing. When I joined the band, J-Dog was the nicest to me and I can't stand the feeling of losing him as my best friend", Danny responded with a sympathetic smile. The curly friend nodded tiredly and squeezed Charlie's hand. "He's everything I need in my life. He needs to know just how much I need him by my side."

"He will. Don't worry", Danny hushed, lying his head in his arms on the bed.

Da Kurlzz turned his head. Would he ever wake up?

An hour later Danny left. By that time it was already night. The drummer wasn't planning on going home. He didn't want to. He refused to go home and leave his friend alone. He didn't even want to close his eyes, but that was a difficult task. In the next two hours he let his eyes fall closed and slept with his head on the bed.

Da Kurlzz awoke to a certain sound. It was a loud beep, constant and never changing, but that wasn't the only thing that awoke him. He also woke up to the sound of people running around and dragging him outside so they could work. What was going on? When he was fully awake to comprehend what was happening, he felt the tears fill his eyes once again. Charlie Scene, his best friend and main rapper of the band, had no heartbeat. If they didn't succeed in bringing him back, he was dead!

Without giving it a second thought, he called J-Dog because the others never answered their phones. "Hello?"

"Jay? Charlie…"

"What is it? What about him?"

"I think we lost him", Kurlzz cried. He didn't have the courage to confirm they lost him and he didn't want to say anymore. The other side of the line was silent for a long moment until an unsteady voice broke through. "I…I'll inform the others and we'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks", Da Kurlzz whispered, wiping the fresh tears off his cheeks and watching the door closely to see if any doctor was coming to tell him the news. No one came except for his four other friends who arrived. Funny Man was still in his pyjamas, but at least he was here. Right at that moment, the doctor came outside. He hung his head low and they already knew what was going on. "I'm sorry", he said. "We couldn't save him."

The moment went back to slow motion. Danny and Johnny held Da Kurlzz back from the doctor as he cried and tried to get to Charlie. "Liar! He's alive! He would never give up! He'd never leave us!"

Soon Funny Man jumped in between Da Kurlzz and the doctor. "Kurlzz, chill! Losing your cool won't bring him back."

Da Kurlzz calmed down and leaned his head against Funny Man's shoulder. "It's my fault."

Johnny and Danny let go of his arms and patted his shoulder. "No one could've predicted he'd… die."

The word had been said. Charlie Scene was officially dead. Nothing could bring him back, not even the weeping of his best friends. They couldn't bring him back. It wouldn't work out. At that very moment Da Kurlzz went numb. He barely knew what was going on as he followed the others outside and into the bus. He vaguely heard Danny tell him how he should get some sleep before the morning arrived. Still numb he got in his bunk and fell asleep, hoping this was all part of a fucked up nightmare.

It wasn't. Weeks passed by and things went on as if Charlie never even existed. Hollywood Undead was now five pieces and J-Dog took over Charlie's rapping parts. Since the night at the hospital, no one had pronounced the name 'Charlie Scene' or 'Jordon Terrell'. His wake had been brief since they had to get back on the road soon. Their best friend was dead and they didn't even have the time to attend to his funeral. Da Kurlzz shut out the whole world and remained on top of his berth at any time, only coming out to play his drum parts and screams and to eat. The others didn't bother speaking to him. They knew he wouldn't listen and they knew he wouldn't say a word.

At first he just shut out the world but still functioned physically, only absent psychologically. After another week he seemed to stop doing anything. He didn't come out to eat, didn't come out to play and didn't even acknowledge the presence of others. Only moving slightly whenever the others brought a plate of food so he wouldn't starve.

Both J-Dog and Danny were fed up with his behavior while Johnny and Funny Man thought they should give him some more time. "More time? It's getting worse! He could seriously hurt himself to 'join him'. Do you realize that?!" J-Dog spat.

Johnny innocently raised his hands. "It takes time to get over that. Remember 'Levitate'? _My baby's beautiful, she loves me true and if she dies, I hope I die too._ I get how he's feeling right now and we should give him space."

"But he needs us or he'll stay this way", Danny piped up.

"You always take J-Dog's side", Funny Man complained.

Danny snorted annoyed. "Because he's right, dude."

"I just don't think it's a good idea to push him. He'll get back to normal when he wants to", Funny Man stated, completely ignoring Danny now.

"One more week", J-Dog warned before walking off.

Da Kurlzz wouldn't change in a week. He'd already locked himself up for four weeks so what made the others think he would suddenly come out of there and be his usual self from before his friend passed away? Nothing changed and in a week, his four friends gathered before the closed door to their bunks. "Kurlzz, could you come out for a second?"

There was no answer and Funny Man walked up to the door, knocking it harshly. "Dude, get your lazy ass out of there NOW!"

Danny hit the back of his head, earning a pained yelp. He stepped forward to the door and softly knocked. "If you don't come out, can I at least come in?"

There was still no answer, but the door unlocked. The other three were surprised he'd let Danny in. Why not one of them?

It was dark inside and Danny almost couldn't see Da Kurlzz sitting on his bed, knees drawn up and face hidden in his arms. "What?" he hoarsely creaked. He hadn't used his voice in two weeks so of course it made a weird sound at first. It's like the moment you wake up when your voice sounds groggy.

"We're worried about you", Danny replied, climbing into the bunk and sitting next to their friend.

Da Kurlzz snorted. "Am I not allowed to grieve?"

"You are but you're shutting us out. We want to help you, be there for you."

"Can you bring him back?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think you can help me?" Da Kurlzz responded rhetorically.

Danny sighed. "He was just too good for this world. I'm sure he's watching us and scowling you for shutting us out. He wouldn't want you to ruin your life by sulking all the time. He's unable to tell you so I'm telling you."

"…"

"I'm sure he misses you."

"How can you be sure?"

"I feel it", Danny smiled slightly, finally getting eye contact with the other as he lifted his head to look at his bandmate. Kurlzz thought about the words for a while, sighed and got up.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint Jordon, mr. I-Am-Connected-To-Heaven/Hell", Da Kurlzz smiled slightly. The lead singer got off as well and embraced the other. "We're here for you if you need us, just don't lock yourself up."

The drummer nodded and got outside the small room, getting cheered on by the other four. Soon he was sitting on the couch next to J-Dog and Johnny.

"What did Danny say that got you out of there?" the blue masked rapper wondered.

Danny crossed Da Kurlzz' gaze and smiled. "Nothing, he was there for me and that's enough. Besides Charlie isn't gone. I can feel him, watching over us. I just had to open myself up to that feeling."

"That's so corny", J-Dog chuckled, the others laughing as well.

Funny Man got back from the fridge and tossed Kurlzz a beer. "Good to have you back, dude, but you're still a massive dildo."

"Maybe that's why your mom likes me", Da Kurlzz said, raising an eyebrow and earning chuckles from the others around him. Somehow it still felt empty because Charlie wasn't there to make a comment on the joke, yet the drummer felt as if his best friend was laughing along. He was there with them and someday he knew he was coming back down. Just for them. For him.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel**


End file.
